Danny vs The nightmare Master
by raemarie3436
Summary: This is a five part mini series. Danny keeps having problems with these unusual nightmares and is having trouble sleeping, but the reasons and side affects have lead him to the hospital, so the gang is out to find out the cause for his delema. Have any suggestions and reviews in the comment section, Thx. Ray signing Out
1. chapter 1

"Feeling any better Fenton" Tucker asked as his friend Danny lay in the hospital bed, trying to keep his sanity from his lack of sleep.

For the past few days, Danny had these weird nightmares and dreams that didn't make any sense, not to mention he didn't exactly know where they were coming from, which didn't help him either. He had a bandage over his head and a few breathing tubes up his nose.

Danny didn't exactly want to tell then what the dreams were about as he didn't want to alarm them with there content, so, to resolve the problem, Danny resolved not to sleep at all, which were causing him only more problems.

"Guys!, the room is spinning again could ya help me!" Danny said with both hands on his head with his eyes as wide as they could get.

"Ohh no, Sam he's doing it again!" Tucker says with a slight panic in his voice.

But Sam wasn't paying attention, she was staring out the window, wondering if Danny would be okay. Her face was downtrodden and solemn, Tucker noticed her reaction and came to consolidate her.

"Sam?, are you okay, your face is darker and more resentful than usual?" Tucker asked trying to lighten the mood.

Sam turns around with solemn expression..."Ha ha very funny Tuck" She said with a sarcastic laugh.

Just then Jazz comes in the Room, with all the panic of a character from a soap opera.

"I'm here, I'm here, ohh my poor brother!, will he be alright!?!?" Jazz says as she almost suffocates to death with one of Jazz's hugs.

"Hey!...I mean, okay jazz I'm fine, and how did you get here so fast, I thought you were at college?" Danny says with a tone and face of confusion, but jokingly so Jazz would know that he cares, Then he dozed off.

"Long story, I'll tell you later." Jazz says as she ruffled up Danny's hair

Sam turns back around with a face of concern, but realized that Danny was okay, so she cheered up a little.

"So, what did the doctors say was wrong with him?" Sam asked, curious to know what was wrong with him.

Jazz's smile fades "The doctors don't exactly know, they say nothing is wrong with him in his body, but his brain is showing some peculiar activities."

" _Thank goodness it's not his body that's hurt...wait!, what am I thinking!"_ Sam thought but quickly back to her senses.

"Maybe we should ask Danny what the problem is" Jazz said, but then noticed that Danny dozed off to sleep.

"We tried, but everytime we ask we don't get an answer, and at least he's asleep now, for the past few days, he hasn't slept a wink" Sam said as she was trying not to get too fustrated.

"Speaking of a few days, where are Mr. and Mrs. Fenton" Tucker asked scratching his head.

"They're in the ghost lab "trying" to find the source of his problem, but so far haven't found anything" Jazz said as she held Danny's hand.

Just then, Danny woke up with blood-shot eyes and a face of horror and fright, this alarmed everyone as this reaction was new. Usually, he would jump up and then complain about the room spinning, but this time, they were in shock.

"It's getting worse!" scream Danny as he had his head over his bandages and had his red eyes wider then the last.

"Danny, calm down!, it was only a dream!" Jazz exclaimed, noticing that his pulse was up really high.

"No, more like so demented nightmare!, you don't want to know what happens in them!" Danny says, now calming down once more.

Just then, the door slams open, it was Mr and Mrs Fenton.

"Are you okay Danny my boy" Mr. Fenton says as he runs toward Danny's side.

Danny smiles a bit, as his dad came with is normal ghost catching uniform, and his mother with her ghost Goggles and suit also.

"Have you found anything?" Jazz asked looking up at her parents.

"We found something, but it's not much though, just some green EXO plasma and a few flasks with some sort of glowing powder material." Mr. Fenton said with a proud expression in his voice.

"Umm Jack, we always find EXO plasma in the lab, but the glowing powder could lead us to some clues" Mrs Fenton said as she looked at Jazz.

"Did you find anything else unusual? Tucker said, now more interested in this delema.

"No, that's pretty much it, but for our boy being half ghost, half human, anything could be wrong with him!" Mr. Fenton exclaimed.

Just then, Danny started sinking through the bed, and then onto the floor, which wakes him up again.

"Don't do it!...ohhh not again!, why does this keep happening, I thought I had this under control!" Danny yelled as he spazed out again.

"Ohh No, it appears he's becoming unstable" Tucker says as he examines Danny with his magnifying glass.

"Ya think Tucker" Danny says with a straight face.

Jazz then helps him back up onto the bed. Danny then calms down and starts to doze off again, but this time refuses to do so.

"Danny, in order to solve why this maybe happening, you need to rest" Sam says to Danny with a face of concern.

Danny looks apon Sam sympathetically

"I understand that Sam, but it's a Mad house in there!, nothing makes sense!".

"Would you like to tell us what the dream...I mean "nightmares" are about?" Jazz says as the others look with concern also.

"I'd rather talk about it in private, it's not something you want to hear all at once" Danny said as he looked at the others with a small blush on his face as he looked at Sam, Sam smiles back.

"Alright, we understand Danny, but while you tell one of us this, what do you want us to do?" Jazz says she consults him.

"We can go back to the lab and see if we can find anymore clues!" Mr Fenton says as if he has reached a revalation.

"Good, I'll stay her and watch Danny!" Tucker says, looking at Danny through the magnifying glass some more.

"No, No, No, take Tucker with you!, this is a **mature** conversation!" Danny says in nicest way he can.

"Alright, then Sam will stay her and watch Fenton, I'll go with you Mr and Mrs Fenton to see anything you missed" Tucker says now taking out a Sherlock Holmes pipe and a switching his usual cap to a detectives cap.

"Alright Tucker, I see your down to business, so I say let's go!" Mr Fenton says as Mrs Fenton and Tucker leave.

"I'll go see if there any more reports from the doctor" Jazz says as she heads out the door also.

"Thanks Jazz" Sam says as she waves Goodbye to Jazz, jazz waves back.

Sam and Danny where alone now, Danny then says something that surprised Sam.

"There's a reason why I needed to talk to you personally" Danny says with a small smile on his face.

Sam walks over and holds his hand with a compassionate face..

"Where do you want to start?..."


	2. The new discovery and inside the dreams

"Sam, before I tell you, you must promise not to freak out or panic" Danny said as he was already neverous himself.

Sam looked at him strangely, "Danny, you should know me better by now, I'm going to express and say how I feel, even if it is just trying to help you" Sam said with a slight smirk.

Danny smiled a little too, then began...

"I started out in my bed like any other day..."

 ** _Flashback..._**

Danny stretched and he sat up in his bed, only to find Valerie next to him as a zombie.

"Ahhh!, Valerie, what are you doing her?, and why are you half dead?" Danny asked as he jumped out of his bed and falls onto the floor.

Valerie then hissed and screamed "Eat me or die ghost boy, hehehe!" Valerie then jump out the window like a cat.

Danny is cross eyed with confusion and shakes his head with confusion.

"Okay, that was INSANE!" Danny though as he slapped his head on his face.

He then walked outside his room to go to the restroom. When he got inside though, Tucker was in the shower with a shower cap and a picture of ember.

But instead of Tucker freaking out, he yelled at Danny...

"DO YOU MIND!" then throws a rubber duck at Danny's head. Then the door is slammed and Danny is on the floor in total shock.

"WHEN DID HE EVEN GET HERE!" Danny said, with is eyes wide open as if they had been bloodshot.

"Wait, wait , wait Danny, your telling me exactly what you saw, correct?" Sam asked as she cut Danny off.

"Sam, it only gets worse from there, I can stop now if you want, this is your final chance!" Danny said as he warned her.

"No, continue, can't be any worse than my family on a daily basis" Sam said as she shrugged and continued to listen.

"Okay, you've been warned!" Danny said slightly joking.

 ** _Back in the Dream..._**

Danny, still shook up from two crazy incidents in his own house, was walking downstairs, only to find something even worst...

Danny's Father was on the couch sobbing and rocking back and forth like a child.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?" Danny asked as he placed his hand on his back.

Jack fenton looked up at Danny with a saddened, downtrodden face...

"Your mother forced me to sign some divorce papers and leave by the end of the month!" He said as he continued to sob some more.

" _That's probably the most sensical reaction ive seen all this morning, not that is good, but still makes sense"_ Danny thought to himself.

"Well...um dad, who did she divorce you for?" Danny asked with a face of concern.

Mr. Fenton couldn't speak, but point to the kitchen to see for himself...

Danny walked into the kitchen with a face of horror with the sight he saw...it was Vlad cooking breakfast and his mother going up to Vlad for a hug...

Danny almost threw up at the sight of Vlad in general, but this was beyond his tolerable level...

"VLAD!" Danny yelled getting both of their attention.

Ms. Fenton and Vlad looked at Danny. Mrs. Fenton with a smile, and Vlad with a malice, but warm smile.

"Oh hi sweety, your just in time for breakfast!" Mrs. Fenton said as she put down a plate of squid scrambled eggs with extra long tentacles.

Danny didn't sit down and Vlad had an actual smile on his face, to Danny, it was just creepy.

"Mom, why did you divorce dad for...that THING!" Danny said with a face of confusion and disscust.

"Your _new_ father is not a thing, and your father I found out was a pychopath, so yeah we got a divorce and everything so yeah" Mrs. Fenton (or Mrs. Plasmus now) said trying to stay hip.

"Yes Danny, we will have tons of fun together, just you and me" Vlad said with his arm around Danny's neck.

"Ohh, would you look at that, I think the bus is here, so I'd better go!" Danny said as he had his hand on his ear pretending to hear the bus.

"Okay then, survive today at school, and stay away from the principal!" Mr. Fenton said as Danny was leaving out the door.

Danny walked down the street with his hand over his face in confusion and with many questions.

" _Okay, from now on, anything that happens here I can't think about too hard, because that's too much to handle for one brain"_ Danny thought, then he arrived at the school to only see more strange things to come.

As he walked inside, he saw Dash running down the hallway from Pauline with a spike ball in her hand.

"You ungrateful B$#@ you!" Pauline curse as she ran behind him.

"I thought you know about her" Dash yelled as he ran into the closet.

" _Yep, can't think too hard here, **especially** here" _ Danny thought as he walked to class.

When Danny walked in, he almost went blind by what he saw. Vice principal lancer was in the room with a full set of hair, and a shirt that said " _Voted most certified"_ on it, and all the students in this class had on army uniforms and sat perfectly still.

" _Okay, this is creepy"_ Danny said as he thought to himself again and a little weirded out.

"Welcome to class Danny, your fifteen minutes later how wonderful. But because of that, we will use you as an example." lancer said as his eyebrows pointed down and he snapped his fingers with a malice smile.

Then two students grabbed Danny by the arms and put him on what seemed to be a tin plate for dissecting frogs and other creatures.

Then lancer pulled down a map with instructions on how to cut open humans, Danny looks up in fright and fear, then clamps are around his arms and legs so he can't escape.

"Now class, today we will learn what's inside a often tardy person" Lancer said with a creepy smile and then pulls out a chainsaw and goes closer to Danny's torso.."

"OKAY!, I've heard enough" Sam says as she waves her hand as she is saying time out.

"I told you, and that's not even the end of it!" Danny said as he looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Tucker and Mr. and Mrs. fenton and Jazz came back into the room, and Mr. Fenton had the ghost catcher in his hands.

"Danny my boy, we have great news!, we found a sad ghost that knows what your problem is, and how we can fix it." Mr. Fenton said as he showed Danny the catcher, but then he wouldn't let the ghost out.

"Um, hello, I'm not even sad, that's just the way I talk man!" the ghost exclaims from inside the canaster.

"Jack...we talked about this, let the ghost out...so he can let us what wrong with him" Mrs. Fenton says as she tried to take the canaster out and free the ghost herself.

"But what if the ghost tries to escape!"

"Let it then...that is your son!, you should care about more than some stupid ghost!"

"Like before, I can still hear you, and I'm not stupid man!" The ghost inside the can says cutting of the argument.

"Technically he's half ghost, but your right Maddie" Mr. Fenton said as he let the ghost go free...it was the box ghost.

"You!, I thought I recognize that voice" Tucker said as he was shocked to see the box ghost again.

"Very funny, but in all seriousness, Danny here is in trouble. Apparently, he as a bad infection that is bad on Humans but not on ghosts called the "Mind virolus virus". Long story short, it

goes inside a humans mind and makes then go insane blah, blah, blah. What else..um..Oh yeah, and after a week it's permanent, thus leaving the person in a constant state inside their mind." The ghost says as he concluded.

Sam and the other look in shock, Danny is about to have a heart attack, and Jazz is on the floor and passes out.

"Is there anyway to cure it?" Sam asked with a nervous tone in her voice looking at Danny.

"There is a way mere mortal, it is a special chemical found in the ghost zone that has a purple glow, and comes from the ghost with the most "anti matter", that is all I know" the box ghost finished then flew threw the ceiling and flew away.

"Darn it ghost!, he got away!" Mr. Fenton said with his fists in the air.

"Great, now what are we gonna do, am I gonna go insane if we don't find that cure!" Danny said as he started to panic.

"Don't worry little bro, we'll find it" Jazz said holding Danny's hand.

"But that means we only have three days to find it, and who do we even Know who has that much "anti matter" Tucker question in a Sherlock Holmes accent.

"I know Who, she may not have the anti matter, but I bet she knows who did this...Ember!" Sam said with a confidence in her voice.

"I'll come with you this time, Jazz cam stay here and watch Danny, I know exactly where she is" Sam said as she was looking out the window to the Fenton house.

"Alright Sam, I see **_your_** down to business now, so I say, Let's Go!" Mr. Fenton said as he ran out the door slamming it into Tucker's face, Sam and Mrs. Fenton were behind him.

"Ohh come on!" Tucker said with a tone of frustration.

Jazz was left into the room, she didn't even notice that Danny had dozed off once more. She looked at him with a face of concern.

"Don't worry Danny, we will find that cure..." Jazz said holding on to his hand.


	3. Into the ghost portal

_**Authors Note**_

 _Sorry guy/girls it took so long for this chapter, I had summer stuff to do, wasn't able to update as much as I wanted to, I have forgotten about this story, I will finish it!_

 ** _Now, onto the story..._**

Tucker started to wire up the machine as he had on his goggles and hand plyers. Mr. Fenton bit his nails as he watched him...

"Tucker my boy, are you sure this is safe?" he said as he looked over him with a nervous face.

Tucker lifted up his mask and put out the blow torch..

"Mr. Fenton, I promise, everybody on team phantom knows that I'm the tech master, right Mrs.fenton?" Tucker said pointing at her.

When Mr. Fenton looked over at Mrs.fenton, she just shrugged her shoulders and kept working on trying to open the ghost portal.

"So, if I'm correct, your plan is to go inside this ship thingy-ma-bo, fly into the ghost portal, grab the ghost where looking for and save Danny?" Mr. fenton

said scratching his head.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Sam said as she poked her head outside the door, she was inside trying to fix the modules to find out where exactly Ember was located.

"Alright, we ca-, wait!, then what can I do to help you guys?" Mr. Fenton said with a tone of feeling left out.

Mrs.Fenton looked back her husband, she just finished wiring the panel.

"Well Jack, you could call Jazz and check in on Danny" she said while closing the lid that revealed some circuits.

"Good thinking Maddie!," Jack fenton said as he pulled his "fenton phone" out of his pocket...

 ** _Back at the hospital..._**

Jazz hide under a chair as if she was in danger. In the hospital room, Danny's situation got worst, this time he was hallucinating...

"Where's the octopus harpoon Jazz!" Danny said as he waved his hand in the air. The reason why Jazz was hiding was because Danny had recently gotten a hold of one of the items in the room and threw it at Jazz thinking she was an octopus.

Jazz was still under the chair when her dad called her on her phone, she picked it up and answered...

"Hello?"

"Jazz!, how is Danny doing!"

"Well father...he has gotten worse, he hallucinating that I'm an octopus and throwing stuff at me, tell me you guy got that anti-matter!"

Jazz then heard laughing in the background from Tucker...

"Haha, your an octopus, Jazz that's hilarious!"

"Well Tucker, is it funny that someone almost threw a tissue box, a vase, and a stethoscope at your head!" Jazz said with a tone of annoyance.

"Yes, yes i-...OUCH!" Tucker cried as Sam pinched him with a pair of pliers on his arm.

"Was that funny Tucker!" Sam said with a voice of sarcasm.

She then snatched the phone away form Tucker and began to speak...

"Jazz, the ghost ship is ready, we will go into the portal and find ember or any other ghost that know anything"

"Alright, that's what I needed to hear, thanks" Jazz said hanging up her phone. She then dared to get up from under the chair. She stood up, but as soon as she did, she got hit in the chest with a box of gloves...

" _Oh_ , _good grie-, wait, how did he get to_ _those_?" Jazz though losing her patience

 ** _Back at the ghost lab..._**

"Alright, it's ready!" Tucker exclaimed with his detective suit on as he got inside the ship.

"Wait, wait, wait, who's going to pilot this thing?" Mr. Fenton said as he started toward the ship door but got a little angst.

Then everyone stared at Sam, which she reluctantly accepted. Everyone was ready, Sam was in the driver's seat, Tucker was by the periscope looking out for any strange things, Mrs. Fenton made sure that the ship's modules were acting correctly, and Mr. Fenton had his ghost gear ready to go if any should come inside.

"Alright, let's see if she works" Mrs. Fenton said as she powered on the control panel, and Sam turned on the thrusters.

4...3...2...1

Then they heard the thruster engine come on, then with a light flash, then zoom off into the ghost portal.

"Success!" Tucker said as he looked out into the perescope, they were indeed inside the portal.

"Alright now, it's time to find ember, Tucker activate the anti matter detector!" Sam said as she continued to steer the ship.

"Roger" Tucker answered back.

The sounds of the Anti-Matter Radar hummed as Sam steered the machine.

" _Honestly, that Box ghost didn't give us "logical" information, I mean, what the heck is even Anti-Matter"_ Sam thought to herself as she continues to look around.

"Sam!, I think we picked up a signal!" Tucker exclaimed as he pointed to a red dot on the Radar signal.

Everyone looked at the Radar, seeing where the red dot was, it was to the east of them.

"We head east then" Mr. Fenton said as he had his arm out pointing east.

Sam turned the ship slightly to the right, then she gained a little speed, The dot started to move closer to them, they where close.

"Sam, can I drive now?" Tucker asked as he when over to driver's seat where Sam was driving.

Sam gave a fustrated look "No Tucker, look, you have you station, I have mine!" Sam said as she continued to drive.

"Please Sam" Tucker said as he pleaded.

"No Tucker for the last time!, go back to your station else!" Sam said, now really getting agitated.

Then Tucker put his hands on the wheel and tried to get into the seat, but Sam wouldn't budge.

"Sam...I...know a...shortcut!" Tucker said as he tried to get a hold of the wheel.

Sam was about to say something, but then the emergency lights came on in the machine, but before anyone could do anything, they then crashed into a building, Everyone's eyes now on Tucker, he smiled sheepishly...

"Umm, hehe, sorry?"

"Way to go Tuck" Sam said sarcasticly

"Okay everyone, put on your protective suits, I'm going to have to fix the engine, it busted during the crash" Mrs. Fenton said as she looked at the power gauge.

"Well, at least we were close to our location" Tucker said looking outside into the ghost zone.

"No we weren't" Mr. Fenton said looking at the tracker on the Radar downtrodden. Instead of having Anti matter as the setting, it had Ecto-matter on it.

"Tucker my boy, I think you set it to the wrong setting" Mr. Fenton said putting on his glasses. Everyone then crowded around the Radar and also saw the mistake, and Sam was already pissed off at Tucker already for botching up the Ship, and now they don't even know what they're looking for.

"Damn it, Tucker! This whole time you've been nothing but a problem! Danny could be in real trouble here and all you care about is solving a mystery!, can't you be mature enough for one second!" Sam said as she walked around angrily to the other side of the ship going to get her ghost hunting gear, Mrs. Fenton when along with her going to get her tools.

Tucker was about to go and apologize, but then Mr. Fenton got another call on the Fenton phone.

"What is it Jazz?" Mr. Fenton answered

"Dad, we have a serious problem!, Danny's eyes have gone...well...pitch black! and he is not responsive, please tell me you have at least located the anti matter!" Jazz said with a tone of urgency.

Everyone gasp, no one know what it meant, which didn't help Sam with her grudge on Tucker either.

"Sadly no, we have crashed in the ghost zone because the engine is out and *static*... were...*static*...out...*static*...of..*static*..." Mr. Fenton said, but the phone was losing connection because the ship's signal was down with the power.

Sam then sat in the corner, thinking how they would get out of here.

" _OK Sam, what's a logical way out of here? No power, no connection, no Radar?, Ugh!, what's there left to do?"_ Sam thought, she feared that she was running out of ideas.


	4. STORY NEWS!

**_A/N: this is not an official chapter! This is just a news bulliten for those who follow me..._**

 _Hello everyone, thx for stopping by. I've been gone for about two months for some family emergency I had to attend to._

 _New chapters will be uploaded to my story (or stories) as soon as January or late December._ _Also, I had this huuuge problem with the fanfic app and I recently found out that my phone had almost caught a virus._

 _So, that's over with. Right now I'm trying to catch up where I left of at. I just wanted to give you all some clarification since some of you have PM me about have I quit or not..._

 _But Tbh, I have been branching out into other places in writing. So not only am I perfecting my skills for you all so I can write better, but also so I can better myself and write my own book one day..._

 _Again like I always say, thx to my loyal fans for being patient and waiting so long. I promise to get back to writing ASAP!_

 ** _Thx, and good luck in your work..._** ** _Au Revoir, Merci Beaucoup!_** ** _Raemarie3436..._**


End file.
